Baile de máscaras
by JustDanny
Summary: Porque eso era todo, al final; un baile continuo, hombres y mujeres enfundados en ropas caras que se movían al compás de una música hecha de gritos.


**Disclaimer: Regulus es mío. Lo que me convierte en señora Black, según mis fuentes, y hace que también me pertenezcan Kreacher, el retrato de Mamma Walby y un guardapelo muy viejo y feo. Aunque ese podéis quedároslo.**

**Notas: ¡Feliz Carnaval! Y ahora pasemos al fic, que no tiene mucho de fiestas o alegría, pero utiliza máscaras igual. **

**Baile de máscaras**

Porque eso era todo, al final; un baile continuo, hombres y mujeres enfundados en ropas caras que se movían al compás de una música hecha de gritos. Porque ese era el mundo en el que había crecido, pequeño Regulus, y ese sería, al final, su mundo. Y, cuando no quedase nada más, quedarían los trajes, el baile, las máscaras –blancas y frías, crueles muecas de porcelana.

_Sígueme_, le dijeron, y él agachó la cabeza, aferró la mano de su prima y dio unos pasos. Y decidió su destino en unos segundos, en una palabra –_Sí_- que apenas pudo escapar de sus labios. Tendrás futuro, Regulus Black, susurró el Lord, esa noche. Tendrás futuro, un futuro más grande de lo que hayas podido soñar. Y el niño-hombre se lo creyó, sonrió, pensó que estaba entre los suyos. Lo marcaron como a un esclavo, como el pastor marca al ganado para encontrarlo siempre. Vayas donde vayas serás uno de los míos, uno de los nuestros. Serás parte, Regulus, de algo más grande que tú mismo, de esta guerra casi sacra, de este baile sin música, con gritos.

Y el pequeño Regulus desapareció para siempre, detrás de una cara que no era suya, alba y brillante, inexpresiva; por dentro, reía y lloraba, de una vez. Por dentro seguía siendo niño, un niño rico y soberbio y asustado, y apenas acertaba a murmurar las palabras que los otros –valientes y leales, mortífagos como él- gritaban. Y a cada instante el miedo se volvía más cierto, el dolor más agudo, como si intentase reírse de él, estúpido, ridículo muñeco, sangre Slytherin verde y plata y no sirves para nada bueno.

Se estremecía, al llegar a casa, cansado, ensangrentado y vacío, y dejaba la túnica negra y roja tirada. Kreacher la lavaría, sin hacer preguntas; Kreacher lo lavaría todo, menos su alma. Ya no tienes remedio, Regulus Black, decía, pensaba. Y sonreía a su madre, cada mañana –una madre orgullosa que devolvía la sonrisa-, y se sentía exactamente igual que esas otras veces, como si aún llevara la máscara. Sentía la piel rígida y los ojos cansados, y el brazo levantado como para soltar una maldición, y sólo estaba comiendo, con algunos de _ellos_, eso sí, porque eran familia, al fin y al cabo. Eran familia, y luchaban juntos, comían juntos, mataban juntos.

El Lord le llamó una tarde, y el mundo se le vino encima, y casi rió. Aquí es donde demuestras tu valía, donde demuestras si en verdad mereció la pena este baile de máscaras, Regulus.

El Señor Oscuro pedía un elfo. Pedía a Kreacher, en concreto, y Regulus Black debería haberse sentido orgulloso, al entregarlo. Pero no. No, porque tenía miedo, porque esa segunda piel blanca estaba en su sitio y, por una vez, se alegraba de ello. Lord Voldemort ya no le infundía respeto; sólo terror, repugnancia.

_Mi Señor_, dijo, inclinándose. Y no lo pensaba, no lo creía, porque ya no creía en nada. Sólo luchas para limpiar tu sangre, Black, para alcanzar una gloria que será efímera, falsa. Sólo eres un peón en este juego, Regulus.

Los peones comen de lado.

Y Regulus esperó todo el día, toda la noche. Kreacher volvió moribundo, y el mortífago casi dejó escapar unas lágrimas, y rió. No has llorado por los muertos, Regulus, no has llorado por los tuyos, y ahora lloras por un elfo.

Irónico, pensó. Luego no pensó más, porque no había más que pensar, porque estaba todo planeado, desde antes. Paso a paso, traición susurrante y sinuosa, de serpiente renegada.

Regulus Black no llegó a tocar el guardapelo de Slytherin, el alma de su Señor. No llegó a tocarlo, pero murió por ello, con ello a sólo unos centímetros de los dedos. Porque en el último instante dejó que otros terminaran el trabajo, y se dejó caer, se dejó llevar, lejos del mundo y de la vida y de ese baile de máscaras de carne y hueso.

**Danny**


End file.
